


The Girl With The Silver Eyes

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: We Three Kings [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Death Anxiety Trigger Warning, Demons, Eye Color, Original Character-centric, Raw 12/9/19, Snark, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: When Seth announces himself as the Monday Night Messiah, trouble instantly slaps him in the face.
Series: We Three Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739185
Kudos: 1





	1. גלה את עצמך

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal Thyself

December 9, 2019 would go down as one of the craziest nights in Seth’s life. The WWE Universe’s love for him would shatter, a new faction would form...and other things he didn’t know about yet.

The storyline was that he appeared to be ditching Raw. But in reality, Seth and the Authors of Pain were backstage. They’d charge into the ring, declare their intentions, and everything would be fine. Just fine.

Akam and Rezar were interesting individuals. He’d only spoken to them once or twice outside the ring; they were soft-spoken people who seemed sympathetic of him.

Then there was Seth himself. Part of him was legitimately angry with the world: angry at Jon for leaving, angry at his storylines, et cetera. And now he got to vent, shouting at the crowd and calling it entertainment.

It was time for them to go on. Taking one last sip of water, Seth positioned himself between Akam and Rezar.

A pair of silver eyes watched him from the darkness.

The crowd was certainly surprised to see him. Seth grinned, letting the noise enter his head. How fun, and they hadn’t even started yet.

When Akam and Rezar revealed themselves, the noise turned to boos. Seth motioned to the ring, tilting his head.

“Shall we?” His new bodyguards nodded and they walked down the ramp. The crowd was getting louder.

Seth suddenly stumbled, nearly tripping. Taking a moment to steady himself, he kept going. The silver eyes were still trained on his skull.

“You guys don’t seem happy to see me.” He grinned as the crowd roared in disapproval. “But why not? Isn’t this what you wanted?” More booing. Seth shook his head, legitimate anger rising in him. “How hypocritical. You guys shit on me for months, then turn around and boo when I listen.” He steadied himself with a deep breath. “But I’m above this now. I’m above this anger.

“I had an epiphany. Raw needs saving, and I’m the guy to do it.” Seth gestured to Akam and Rezar. “So with these guys by my side, I am going to usher in a new era to WWE. And there is nothing any human can do about it.”

His choice of words couldn’t have been more perfect. Because at that moment, Seth’s own music hit.

The Authors of Pain and the crowd were confused. But Seth wasn’t. As he watched, a young woman in a leather jacket appeared. Her hair was brown, the right side sporting his old blonde streak. Her eyes were the color of a blissful doe, just like his.

“I’m sorry, Seth, I couldn’t just let you run your mouth.”

“Hello, Sophia.” Seth set his jaw.

Sophia was, much like Mox and Bálor, a figment of the Architect’s personality. But she wasn’t a shadow like them. No, Sophia Rollins was a full-blown demon who’d chosen Seth as a reference point. Not that he knew, of course.

“They sound surprised, Sethie.” Her mouth formed a sly grin. “Did you not tell them about me?”

“I had no reason to.”

“Wow. Such a petty excuse.” Sophia walked down the ramp, thinking. She couldn’t wait to make her “brother” squirm.

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Not yet.” She pointed to Akam and Rezar. “What’s this, the Shield 2.0?” The crowd roared in anger, causing Sophia to laugh. She knew it was still a difficult topic for the WWE Universe.

“Are you out here for a particular reason, or just to make me mad?”

“Wow, an actually smart comment.” Sophia passed under the ropes, smirking. The Authors of Pain glared at her, not that it mattered. She could knock them out in an instant. “Seth, I’m here because we need to talk about you. Something I know you love doing.”

“Look, if you have a problem with me trying to save Raw--”

“No, it’s not that.” Her smile disappeared. “It’s that you think you can do this.” Sophia motioned to Seth’s hair and gloves. “Be the bad guy.” He grinned in realization.

“Is someone jealous?”

“What is there to be jealous of? You’re a villain wantabe who whines when things don’t come to fruition. Am I wrong?” There were actually a few cheers with that one. Sophia shook her head. “You see, Sethie, I’m the bad guy in our family. I’m the one who knows evil. So if you want to play dress-up and claim to find God, go right ahead.”

“Sophia…” He tried to grab her arm. “I’m doing what needs to be done.”

“So am I.” Then Sophia clocked Akam in the face. Rezar dove for her and she kicked him in the jaw. Seth shook, wondering how badly he’d pissed Hunter off.

Running a hand through her hair, Sophia punched him in the stomach. Seth fell to one knee as she shook her head.

“Do not test me, Seth Rollins.” And then she walked away, satisfied and furious at the same time.

Sophia found a quiet hallway and strolled. She knew Vince was asking questions he’d never get answers to. He’d demand an explanation and yell at Seth. But because he was Vince and Hunter’s golden boy and because she was untraceable, no one would be punished.

“You’re his sister, huh?” Sophia braked to a stop. She knew that voice; it belonged to a man universally loathed by the company. Except for Vince, of course.

Turning around, she found herself face to face with Brock. Heyman was nowhere in sight.

“What’s it to you?”

“Your brother lacked balls. I see who got them.” Sophia narrowed her eyes. “Maybe you’re what I need to stay relevant.”

“You’ll always be relevant because you’re Vince’s bitch.” Brock’s face twitched. Sophia glared at him, waiting for the supposed Beast to speak.

“Or maybe we should have a fight. That’d be quite a spectacle, huh?” He expected her to flinch, run away, maybe even report him. What Brock didn’t expect was for Sophia to laugh.

“Yes, it’d be fun.” The brown in her eyes faded away to silver. She shook her head. “But I already know you’re a pushover.” Then, Sophia slammed Brock against one of the black crates. Her left hand wrapped around his throat.

“Let me go.”

“Or what? You’ll go crying to Vince? News flash, Brock. He’s the only one in this company who gives a fuck about you. Everyone else, they’d love to see you crawl away.” A smirk appeared on Sophia’s face. “I could just break your kneecaps, but I think eviscerating you would be more fun.”

“Sophia!” Of course Seth had found them. Sophia looked over her shoulder, hand still on Brock’s throat. The Architect’s concerned expression fell away, jaw slacked. Letting go, she stormed past them, muttering under her breath.

Sophia’s eyes didn’t change back until she was in the car.


	2. התוודה על חטאיך

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confess your sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ready for quarantine to be over...

She blinked, taking in the morning air.

Sophia was in a hotel room, her jacket discarded on the floor. Sitting up, she was greeted by Seth, who was sitting in a chair.

“Watching me sleep?”

“You’re in my hotel room, in  _ my  _ bed.” Rolling her eyes, Sophia got out of bed.

“Right, because it’s always about Seth.”

“Sophia.” He looked her in the eye. “What the hell is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your eyes.” Seth swallowed. “I saw them. They were silver.” She looked at the floor.

“You mean these?” When Sophia looked back up, her eyes were glowing. Seth twitched, legitimately frightened.

“What are you?”

“A demon.” She smiled. “Do you remember when I turned up on your doorstep?”

“Of course. Typical doorstep baby.”

“That was my newest form. Sophia Rollins, brother of Seth Rollins. Not that you knew it at the time.” Seth ran a hand through his hair.

“So you’re like Mox and Bálor?”

“Not even close. They’re shadows, I’m a demon.” A faraway look appeared in Sophia’s eyes. “Funny you should mention Bálor, actually.” She sat down on the edge of the bed. Swallowing, Seth parked himself next to her.

“He doing alright?”

“No. He and Finn are having...a trist.” Sophia shook her head. “Apparently, Bálor didn’t know about the turn.”

“Why would that piss him off?”

“He’s not evil, Seth. He used to be, but he’s not.” Sighing, Sophia bit her lip. “If their feud continues, Bálor will lose control and kill them both. And I have to prevent that from happening.” Her worried look turned to a glare. “If only you’d kept Jon here. Then Mox wouldn’t be halfway across the country.”

“What is your problem with me?” he snapped. “Why are you angry about this turn?”

“Because you don’t fucking deserve it.” Sophia shot to her feet. “You act like a good guy, Seth, but you’re not. You’re a piece of work who gets away with everything. And the only reason you’re still alive is because I like watching you suffer.”

“But if I die, won’t you?” Her face turned red.

“When you pass, Seth, I’ll just find another human to imprint on. And I’ll keep going until the world ends.” Sophia exhaled. “I do have to admit, I’ll miss our fights.” She opened the door and stormed out. “Have fun being a heel, Sethie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of shadows will further be explained later.


End file.
